


bright

by WildKitte



Series: Karasuno Party (with a dose of Nekoma) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Plans For The Future, set after ch 325 & 326
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: Set after manga chapters 325 and 326, contains manga spoilers!!!Like everything else, the nationals end and so does high school volleyball.Sequel toblue





	bright

**Author's Note:**

> First kurodai hug and now bokuroo hug???? Furudate I owe you my li f e
> 
> Part of Karasuno series and Karasuno is mentioned exactly once lol
> 
> Inspired by [this art](https://twitter.com/hawberries_/status/1057213089454555137) by hawberries!!

Like everything else, the nationals end and so does high school volleyball.

Koutarou and Tetsurou are sitting on a bench, a private hallway tucked further away from the busy courts. Tetsu's hair is still damp and curly after his shower, and Koutarou is running his fingers through his locks.

 

They're waiting for Koutarou's game to begin, some of the Nekoma's players have gone to eat lunch or just directly home, but Tetsurou wants to watch. He wants to see how far Karasuno will go - he feels like he owes them that (and just as much, _they owe him_ ).

He's also going to watch Koutarou's game. Not because he has to, but because he can't bear not to.

 

It's a bit odd, actually. It feels weird that something big and important like this can end just like that, unceremonious and terribly _ordinary_. Nationals, the Battle at the Garbage Heap, three years of working towards that goal that seemed so far away - it ends like this, two boys sitting on a bench in an empty hallway.

It ends with thank yous, it ends with hugs, and it ends with silence.

 

"What's next?" _For me_ , he doesn't specify, because Koutarou is sharp and will know, will understand.

Koutarou hums and tousles his hair lightly. "My game."

"No, you ass. What's _next_."

He's not actually mad, and Koutarou laughs.

 

"Scouting. Graduation. We move in together. Get married after Olympics."

Tetsurou snorts and buries his face in Koutarou's shoulder.

"How can you go from being an asshole to this sweet in seconds."

"I'm very talented."

"Yes, you are."

 

Koutarou twines their fingers together, and Tetsurou's heart skips a beat as warmth splashes all over his ribcage.

"Next, we play a game. Win the whole tournament!"

"You're going to be amazing," Tetsurou mumbles against his jacket.

He doesn't see it, but knows that there is a beautiful grin on Koutarou's face.

 

"And then, I don't know. But wherever I'm going, but I want to go there with you."

There is a gentle kiss pressed to his hair.

 

"Don't make me cry again, you jerk."

 

Koutarou laughs, and it doesn't feel like the end at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment, if you'd like!
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte)  
> tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come say hi :3c


End file.
